


Momma Needs His Dick

by the_madame21



Series: Everyday Life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Having two kids doesn't leave much time for Mom and Dad. And Tooru really just can't take it anymore.Part of the APTCH universe!





	Momma Needs His Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Request done for Hinata! Thank you so much girl I missed these boys so much!

This had _not_ been a happy accident. It had been done on purpose; carefully calculated. Well, not _that_ calculated. Tooru had basically begged Bokuto to take Kaori for the night, and Eiji was taken care of thanks to Shinji or one of his other friends—Tooru didn’t know. Didn’t care. 

Just knew that if he didn’t get Iwa’s cum in him soon he was going to _die._

He moaned when the tip of Iwa’s length hit the roof of his mouth, grinding himself into the pillow. “—waaaaa…”

“Fuck,” Iwa tightened the grip on his hair, guiding his motions, “the hell’s gotten into you?” 

Preheat. 

Which these days, was getting worse than his actual heats. At least it sure as hell _felt_ that way, because preheat he was totally conscious—completely aware of how much he _wanted_ Iwa, how much he _needed_ him. 

He let Iwa go with a pop, climbing over the alphagreedily and tossing his own shirt over his head. “Iwa,” he panted, “fuck me.” 

“Can do but,” Iwa grabbed him by the waist, _threw_ him onto the bed, “you need to calm down first—”

“I can’t—yesterday was— _fuck_ why do you have to smell so good—”

Iwa bent down to kiss him, and Tooru threw his legs around Iwa’s waist, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s neck and deepening the kiss with an erotic moan. A roll of his hips was all Iwa needed to grind into him, biting into the kiss and giving a deep growl that sent a gush of slick to stain Tooru’s thighs. 

“Mnnmmm—Iwa—”

The alpha pulled away, and Tooru whined, though it was clipped short when he realized Iwa only pulled away to take off his shirt. 

Even after all these years, that was still such a _damn_ good sight to see. A whine sounded in his throat, because seeing Iwa all exposed like that made him want to _touch,_ to have skin on skin, because he _loved_ Iwa’s skin, but the alpha didn’t make him wait long, pushed their chests together, and when Iwa bit into his scent glands Tooru _squealed,_ kicking his legs into the air and laughing into the alpha’s neck. 

“Iwa—fuck—! AAAH!”

Iwa bit down again, higher up this time, Tooru unable to bite back the scream—not really _wanting_ to, because _fuck_ if it hadn’t been months since he’d been able to let his voice out. “I-Iwa—”

_Again_ the alpha bit, _sucking_ this time, still grinding his heat into Tooru’s stomach all the while, and Tooru’s fingers started digging into the alpha’s shoulders. “You’re gonna—th-they’ll leave marks,” he gasped, bucking his hips to meet Iwa’s rubs. 

“That’s the point—”

More slick rushed down his legs, and Tooru tossed his head back as far into the bed as he was able, part of his back arching up. “Iwa,” he whined, “fuck please just—give me—”

A low chuckle escaped the alpha, as he licked up Tooru’s neck, his tongue finding it’s way back to the omega’s lips. “Give you what?” he smirked, hand dragging down to give Tooru’s dick a few lazy pumps. 

Gods, Tooru could bite him. He pulled him in, digging his nails deeper into Iwa’s skin, “Give me your fat pack leader cock,” he begged, voice breaking off into a whimper.

“That’s pretty dirty” Iwa tugged at his lips with his teeth. “Should a mother have a mouth like that?” 

“This mouth just sucked you off,” Tooru showed off his tongue. “You tell me.” 

Iwa pulled away again, but only to pry Tooru’s legs apart, bending his knees over his stomach and plunging himself deep into the omega. And oh if this scream didn’t put all the others to shame. “Oh Haj—me—Hajime!!” Tooru clawed at the alpha, scratching at the forearms keeping his thighs in place. Iwa hadn’t even _moved_ yet. 

“Is this what you wanted so bad?” Iwa had the gall to chuckle, starting up on thrusts so slow they were making Tooru lose his mind in the worst way possible. “Haji—no—more—”

“No more?” he stopped. 

“No!” Tooru’s screams curled in his throat, his legs kicking up but still unable to move under the alpha’s hold, “Iwa—please—fuck me—”

“I _am_ fucking you,” he started moving his hips again, slower than the first time. 

“N-No…” Tooru trembled, his stomach tensing, tears prickling the back of his eyes, “Hajime—please—”

His scratches were paired with desperate little whines, Tooru trying to squeeze and buck his hips to no avail. Iwa ran his thumb across Tooru’s bottom lip, “Fuck you’re so cute when you pout,” he thrust in, _all_ the way in, Tooru’s breath catching in his chest, back arching up off the mattress because _gods_ Iwa’s full length was still enough to catch Tooru off guard, even after all these years. 

“My needy omega,” Iwa purred, nuzzling into his cheek, finally letting Tooru’s thighs go so that the omega could wrap them around Iwa’s waist and dig his heels into Iwa’s lower back. 

“I’m not,” Tooru gasped, still pouting, “n-nee—s-so what if I am—”

The alpha chuckled again, “I like when you are, _Iwaizumi Tooru.”_

Tooru came. In a confusion of spasms, because Iwa’s voice dropped as he said his name, pheromones bursting out and wrapping around him all at once, suffocating him, his mouth open but no sound coming out, his toes curling while his legs shot out, straightening with the sudden tension. 

“Haji—” he panted, scrambling for Iwa, wanting to kiss him, moaning when the alpha’s chest rubbed against his dick, unable to catch his breath but feeling far too good to care, “Yes—fuck—more—more! S-So good—!”

“I know,” Iwa tried between kisses, but Tooru kept his mouth hostage, “I know Tooru. You gotta stop squeezing so tight though—”

“No,” Tooru frowned, tightening his hold and squeezing his legs together. “I don’t want—move—”

“I can’t move until you relax a bit—”

Reluctantly, Tooru tried to breathe, loosening his legs and letting Iwa go with a final kiss. The alpha adjusted his position again, resting his arms on either side of Tooru’s head, giving the omega a quick kiss to his cheek before picking up his thrusts again. 

“I love you in preheat,” he panted. 

“You better—love me when I’m—not!” Tooru managed between gasps, tangling his legs around Iwa’s, knowing that it was making it harder on the alpha, but he _needed_ to feel as much skin as possible. 

“That’s already a given,” Iwa bit the opposite side of his neck, sucking so hard the pleasure ripped right down Tooru’s spine. 

Iwa wasn’t the only one though—Tooru _loved_ preheat. Iwa always _drenched_ him with his scent when he was in preheat—and Tooru had enough sense to process it all, to feel his skin warm and prickle, scent glands swelling and greedy, his head _spinning_ because of _course_ his husband had to be a _pack leader_ of all things—possessive and dominant and completely unsatisfied unless every last drop of Tooru smelled like Iwa. 

But Tooru didn’t mind at all. Because when it was like this he felt all the more connected to Iwa, could feel every bump and ridge better, could sense the lack of breath in Iwa’s chest, wanted to steal every last drop of it, because Iwa was just so _sexy_ when he panted—

A moan broke off into a sigh, Iwa hitting _that spot_ that still made Tooru giggle, Tooru pulling Iwa in, moaning even more into his mouth, because he loved the way Iwa growled when he did that, the vibrations rolling through his chest and striking down his abdomen. He was dripping so much slick, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this delicious. Couldn’t remember the last time he and Iwa had made this much _noise,_ bodies sweaty and slapping together without the stress of two little ones walking in on them. 

Fuck Tooru needed more of this. Maybe they could just ship Kaori off to summer camp. She probably wouldn’t mind. And Eiji…they could just sell him off to clean up the shrine a few blocks down. 

That way, he and Iwa would have the house to themselves. All day…every day…

Maybe their heats and ruts would sync up. 

The thought of it alone was almost enough to make him go over, but then Iwa nipped at his neck, giving a warning growl, “What’re you thinking about?” 

“N-Nothi—”

A harsh thrust made Tooru yelp, _“Tooru.”_

“My heat!” he mewled, licking at Iwa’s lips, begging him closer, “My heat and—” he moaned, “your rut—together—”

Iwa swelled inside him, and Tooru mewled again, Iwa hitting his thighs so hard he nearly started crying.

_“Fuck—”_ Iwa spat.

“I know—“

Three quick, harsh thrusts let Tooru know Iwa was nearing his limit, his movements becoming more jagged, and when Iwa started pulsing like that it didn’t take very long for Tooru to reach the edge again, dragging his nails down the alpha’s back as Iwa _snarled,_ biting down on their bond mark with a carnal growl. 

All air left his lungs when Iwa pushed his knot in, so even though Tooru _wanted_ to scream when Iwa reclaimed him, all he could manage was a broken sort of sound that wasn’t really a sound at all. Iwa’s warmth filled him, pulsing and pumping into him, making Tooru moan with each delicious gush into his womb. 

“Fuck,” Iwa panted, falling on top of him. “Fuck, I love you—”

This was bliss. His bond mark burning, scent glands swollen and (Tooru knew) bright red, Iwa’s fangs dripping with just a little bit of blood, the alpha’s scent so strong Tooru couldn’t even smell himself anymore. There wouldn’t ever be anything that compared to being completely lost in Iwa. 

“You ok?” the alpha was still trying to catch his breath, groaning a bit, licking at Tooru’s bond to try and soften the pain. Tooru grabbed him by the cheeks, kept his palms on his face while he kissed him. 

It was slow, and deep, and wonderful, the sweat on Iwa’s lips something Tooru could taste, was _addicted_ to—the way the alpha’s chest rose and fell against his own something Tooru never wanted to end. 

“I’m better than I’ve been in a while,” Tooru murmured, feeling the purrs start to rumble in his chest. 

Iwa flipped them over, carefully, so that Tooru could rest against his arm a bit more comfortably. “Yeah? You sated, my horny angel?”

“I’m not horny,” Tooru pouted, “and the phrase is horny _devil,_ Iwa.” 

“Nah,” Iwa nuzzled him, “you’re definitely an angel.” 

Tooru blushed, “Y-You’re—”

“And _definitely_ horny. I thought you’d bite my dick off—”

“That’s not my—” another gush of semen filled him, and Tooru swallowed his words. “It’s because it’s almost my heat…” he justified. “And you’d been smelling so good…” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Iwa nuzzled again, his nose in Tooru’s hair, “I love our kids but—I mean _fuck.”_

Tooru giggled idiotically, rubbing his hips a little bit and making Iwa groan. “I know,” he kissed his cheek, “it’s been a while.” 

“A long ass while.” Iwa rubbed Tooru’s arm, and Tooru closed his eyes, enjoying the rough feel of his alpha’s hands. 

“What if…” Iwa began, but then trailed off, still debating the idea in his head. 

“What?” 

Iwa looked down at his omega and smiled, “What if we took a second honeymoon?” 

Tooru blinked, rather dumbly for a few moments, before crinkling his features, “A second honeymoon?” 

“I mean, we’ve got a big enough safety net. I think we could afford it. Your parents or mine could take the kids. And we could get away again. Just us.”

Tooru kissed him, which was difficult to do in this position, tears welling in his eyes, “Hajime,” he said, “you’re gonna make me cry.” 

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” 

Oikawa smirked, before it broke off into a laugh, “It’s a yes!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
